In a nanoimprint method, a template having an intended pattern is prepared, and pressed onto an imprint material formed on a water (transfer target substrate). Then, the imprint material is cured by exposure while the template is pressed onto the imprint material, so that the pattern is transferred onto the imprint material.
In this method, since the template is bonded with the wafer via the imprint material, a strong force is necessary for separating (demolding) the template from the wafer. Moreover, in an imprint apparatus to imprint the pattern on the entire surface of the wafer by a step and repeat method, the wafer chuck force near the periphery on the wafer is weaker than that near the center on the wafer.
Therefore, when the template is demolded from the periphery, the wafer may be detached from the wafer chuck due to the strong force. This becomes a problem when the nanoimprint method is applied for mass production.